


I don't hate you. Actually, it's quite the opposite

by KitKat19



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Rare Pairings, or working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat19/pseuds/KitKat19
Summary: Two idiots in love, Two mischievous best friends who thinks they are Cupid and a chalet. What could go wrong for Alex and Pierre ?
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Pierre Gasly
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	I don't hate you. Actually, it's quite the opposite

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I wrote something instead of working, but there isn't a lot of work on these two, soooooo, Hope you'll enjoy :)
> 
> Sorry @Jae_Universe, I betrayed Maxierre here.

Alex couldn’t get over, even 3 months after. Brazil was supposed to be _his_ race, _his_ maiden podium, _his_ highlight of the year. But no, Hamilton, who hadn’t made a single error for God knows how many times, chose this day to act like the rookie he wasn’t anymore. Still, each time he thought about this (awful) day, he saw Pierre’s happy face, and it somehow helps him to relativize. The grin on the Frenchman’s face was unforgettable, it had something incredibly childish, but yet was the smile of a man who endured hard things, and finally overcame them.

Even though they were the same age, Red Bull juniors and Charles’ friends, they had never been close, the only time they competed in the same division was back in Eurocup Formula Renault 2.0 in 2013. So, he still didn’t understand why he first thought of how sad the Frenchman would be when Marko called him to tell he had the drive. Anyway, enough of overthinking about it, his plane for Monaco was leaving in an hour, and he was still to check his bag.

~~~

Alex had always been an insecure and shy guy, that’s why he was relieved to constate he, George and Charles had managed to stay friends from their time in karting. That why he was in Monaco, Charles having invited the two Brits to spend a few days during the winter break to enjoy the hot French Riviera instead of freezing to death in the UK. The three first days were rather calm, the three of them just enjoying getting up late, running on the hill of Monaco, playing PlayStation (F1 2019, of course) and wondering about the upcoming season – which ended by a bet between Charles and Alex to know when, where and if George would win his first point and the said George pouting and comforting himself by eating a panna cotta. To change from their last nights playing video games with Lando – the poor guy was stuck in Britain, compelled to keep an eye on his sisters as their parents where away and one of them managed to almost burn the family house last time the two girls were left alone – Charles decided to make the two Brits discover the best clubs in Monaco. And without knowing why, Alex who had always been the sensible one when it came to alcohol was totally wasted, much to his fellows’ pleasure. The formers were enjoying teasing him, especially when Alex’s stare stay too much time on a blond and blue-eyed guy, who looked like a lot to a French driver… and this teasing didn’t stop when they came back at Charles’

“So, the blond guy really had a pretty bump, don’t you think so Charles?” George said, winking at the Monegasque

“Well, I’m not really into men, so I didn’t pay attention to it, but I’m sure Alex has an answer” he answered, on a teasing tone

Said Alex began to feel the alcohol acts in his body, but prefer saying nothing, hoping his friends would stop it. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to be what they wanted.

“Sure, he couldn’t stop staring at his ass, nor his shoulders. Not really a straight attitude” the two other drivers continued joking about it, without thinking it may actually be an issue for the Thai.

Because here they were, to the most secret part of Alex, something he had never been able to confess to another human being. The few months he spent with Lily confirmed what he had thought for a long time: he wasn't attracted by women. He preferred watching the muscular male bodies than the smoother lines of a woman.

His lack of reaction and his reddening cheeks made the youngest realized they struck a chord with Alex. And it somehow calmed them enough to stop annoying him.

~~~

The day after, Charles and George decided not to talk to a total hangover Alex about their realization, waiting for him to come to them. But they weren't known for their patience, and despite their will to let him alone about it, they couldn't help but wanting answers. That's why they were currently scrolling through Alex's gallery (while he was running, they still didn't get how he could run without music and with a hangover) to find any clue about his secret crush, because seeing how he was glaring at the same type of guy they were sure he had a crush. And when they didn't need a lot of time to realize who it was, since there were as many pictures of him as there were of his cat. Realizing who it was made Charles grinned like a madman, already setting a plan to make his two best friends the new cutest couple of the paddock.

~~~

If a few months ago someone had asked Pierre how he would have been feeling if Caterina had broken up with him, his answer would have been bad. But now it was happening, and he wasn't even feeling sad. Actually, it was quite the opposite, he was rather relieved. She was smart, that's why she realized he wasn't looking at her like he did at the beginning, and not wanting to lose the strong friendship they built before becoming a pair, she decided to put to an end their story. However, they decided not to see each other a few times. That's why Charles' invitation to ski with him in the Alps came along at just the right time. And somehow, he smiled when the Monegasque told him the Thai was coming.

~~~

George isn't the type of person who can do silly errors such as reserving an apartment with 3 bedrooms instead of 4, that's why Alex and Pierre were frowning when the group arrived at the chalet. And what surprised them the most is how Charles and George ran to take the only two rooms with single beds as if they'd known it before… Still trying to figure it out, Pierre didn't see Alex's cheeks blushing when he realized that meant he had to share his bed with his-crush-who-was-unaware-of-it-and-surely-hated-him-because-he'd-replaced-him.

"Well, I guess we have to share the last bed, do you prefer the right or left side?" Pierre awkwardly asked, not knowing how to act with the Thai

"don't worry for me, I can sleep on the couch" Alex answered, even though he wouldn't mind waking up in Pierre's arms, but it would surely too awkward

"No way you're doing it, you're gonna kill your back" The Frenchman caringly answered, "but if you don't want to sleep with me, I can still threaten Charles to exchange with you, it wouldn't be the first time"

"NO!" Alex almost shouted too quickly, not wanting to think about what the Frenchman meant, "I mean unless you really want to share your bedroom with Charles, but it doesn't bother me"

"Great, but I prefer to warn you, you better not snoring unless you want to wake up on the balcony" the oldest answered with a smile

"And he means it!" a voice coming from one of the bedrooms said "waking up under a storm is by far the worst feeling ever, I looked stupid being sick in August, thank you, Pierre"

"you're always welcome Charles, but if you were wearing real pajamas and not just a boxer, then maybe you wouldn't have been sick" his best friend answered sticking out his tongue

And that made Alex realized what he'd forgotten at home… his pajamas… great, he was going to sleep with his crush only wearing a tee-shirt and a boxer, what could go wrong…

~~~

They arrived pretty early in the morning, so after dropping their bags to the apartment, they quickly went to the ski slopes, enjoying the day. And it made George and Charles laugh a lot when their respective best friends were glaring at the other when he wasn't paying attention, and how unaware of their feeling they were, whereas even a blind man could see how affectionate and caring they were with the other during their rare interactions.

That was the main issue, Alex thought that Pierre hated him because he replaced him last summer, and Pierre thought that Alex was just being nice with him because he was nice with everybody and that he had compassion for him. That's why the Monegasque brought with him some spirits; still sure his second name was destiny. Or Cupid, you can choose.

For the second time in less than a month, Alex was drunk thanks to Charles and George. So, when they said they were all playing Truth or Dare, he didn't complain as he normally used to.

"Pierre, Truth or Dare," Charles asked

"Dare"

"Make out with George for 30 seconds"

Pierre complied, and with his heart pinching, Alex was absorbed by how beautiful the Frenchman looks when he was making out. And Charles didn't miss that

"George?"

"Truth"

"Is that true or just Paddock rumors that you and Alex were a thing back in F2?" the Frenchman asked, pretty interested

"Totally false, I've even never ever seen him naked" he answered laughing at how absurd it was, "I've known him for 15 years, no way I'm seeing him like that, it would be incest. Anyway, Charles truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who would be the cutest pairs in the Paddock between Sebastian and Kimi, Carlos and Lando, Max and Daniel, Pierre and Alex?" he asked with a grin while the two last were blushing.

"Without hesitation, Pierre and Alex. Seb and Kimi are too old to be cute, and honestly, they are like parents for me, then I'm not sure Carlos and Lando will ever be out of the closet so that's rather sad. Max is everything but cute in my opinion, and Daniel is too pervert to be. So, we have Pierre and Alex left, and look at them, don't you think they would be cute together, curling against each other watching the sea from my balcony, whispering sweet nothings facing a chimney fire with Pierre's head on Alex's chest?" Charles mischievously replied.

"Sure," the William driver said while the two others' cheeks reddening even more at the thought of this happening.

'and that's not unpleasant though' they both thought.

"Talking of Alex, what do you choose?"

"Dare" he answered, wondering what they'll choose

"Seeing you and Pierre haven't spent a lot of time together, you could talk a bit alone in the closet, couldn't you?"

"I guess"

"In any case, you didn't have any choice, so let's go for 20 minutes in heaven"

~~~

Alex wasn't ready for the surely 20 most painful minutes of his life. No way he was going to survive them being this close of Pierre, touching him without nothing happening. It would lead to awkward situations. He had been overthinking for the last 5 minutes, and while Pierre found him even cuter, it was hard to resist to the urge of kissing him. And while he would normally behave, alcohol gave him Dutch courage, that's why he was interrupting Alex thoughts by softly pressing his lips against his.

Alex's brain stopped. He was dreaming, can't be real.

Realizing the Brit wasn't responding, Pierre pulled out, thinking he made an error and misjudged Alex's reaction during the Truth or Dare.

And Alex understood what'd just happened when he didn't feel Pierre's warm lips on his. When he saw the other overthinking, he leaned and broke the few centimetres separating them. The Frenchman answered his kiss immediately, staying however sweet. They continue like that for a few minutes before parting to breathe.

"God, kissing you was better than I thought"

"because you imagined it a lot?"

Alex's red cheeks answered for him

"Don't be ashamed _mon rayon de soleil_ I've done it a lot too lately" Pierre reassured him

Even though he didn't understand French, the way he was softly saying these words hit him. But he was still doubting, how could the Frenchman like him when he replaces him?

"I thought you hated me"

"Why would I hate you? it's quite the opposite in fact, I've been in love with you for months" Pierre said while looking away.

To say Alex was happy to hear that what an understatement, but he pretty oddly didn't manage to return the words. That's why he didn't move for a long minute, before cupping Pierre's face and smoothly but fiercely kissing him, trying to convey all his love through it. He smiled when he felt Pierre's hands under his shirt, caressing his back. It was so intense that they didn't hear the closet being opened and only parted when Charles screamed "YES! I KNEW I WOULD SUCCEED! COME ON BABY, LET'S TELL THE OTHERS THEY LOST THEIR BET, IT'S ME WHO GONNA DRIVE FIRST DANIEL'S NEW CAR"

And while Pierre was complaining (just for show, don't forget he is French), Charles was being as excited as a puppy discovering a grand and George was taking plenty of pictures, Alex grabbed him around the waist to lead them to the bedroom. Finally, he thought it wasn't that bad their crazy friends set them in the same bed, they are surely going to use it in great purpose for the upcoming week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> mon rayon de soleil : my sunbeam


End file.
